


Through the Bathroom Window

by ReluctantHero



Series: Window Romance [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Humor, Lonely Erwin, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Erwin, Pining Levi, Smut, conflicted Levi, divorced Erwin, erwin and levi are best friends, erwin and levi are roommates, peeping erwin, then not so accidental voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Erwin's life it boring.He's divorced, living with his best friend, and well on his way to becoming a hermit.He longs for excitement, passion, and love.Its unlikely he'll find it while washing dishes, though there's something peculiar about the window across the way.





	Through the Bathroom Window

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! 
> 
> I decided to try something new...again.  
> I've been doing this a lot lately huh? Nothing like a good challenge.
> 
> This fic is dedicate to my good friend [TheSilverField](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField)  
> Because it's her birthday and I love her!!  
> And who else loves Erwin x Mike as much as I do?
> 
>  
> 
> This idea has been rolling around my head for months, it's based on the fact that my kitchen window is directly across from my neighbors bathroom window and I have an overactive imagination.
> 
> This fic is mainly Erwin x Mike but it's heavy background Eren x Levi (can't forget about my boys!!)
> 
> Please enjoy!!
> 
> <3

 

Erwin sighed as he clicked off the television, picking up his now empty dinner plate and sauntering over to the kitchen sink.

He found the nights when Levi worked to be exceptionally lonely, though he hated to admit it. He had spent most of his 10 year marriage alone in the evenings but since moving in with Levi after his divorce he had gotten used to the company.

Levi had less of a social life that Erwin did, though unlike Erwin, he didn’t seem to mind. Levi liked spending every Friday night in the house, relaxing and watching Netflix, he had never been one to care about his next date or romantic interest. Levi was just Levi; he spent his evenings grading papers or cleaning the apartment and seemed completely content

Hange would come over occasionally, begging the two to come out for a party or social event, though Levi often refused and in turn Erwin refused with him. He didn’t want to go to these things anymore than Levi did, often having a horrible time whenever he did, though his hermit like tendencies were beginning to worry him.

Erwin loved living with Levi, the smaller man had sparked life into Erwin after so many years of meaningless existence; he taught Erwin how to properly clean, how to prepare a meal, and even how to sit and relax.

Relaxing was one thing Erwin had never learned to do; he had always been planning, striving for the next step, the next thing to make him happy. That was the hardest yet most important thing he had learned in the past year while living with Levi; no amount of success was going to make him happy if he wasn’t happy with himself.

He had been working his way up the company the past 15 years, devoting every moment of his time, every ounce of his energy into his work, and for what? To neglect his wife for years, put off starting the family she wanted, because it wasn’t the right time? Losing her in the process.

To be honest, Erwin never should have married Marie, she had been safe, comfortable, she had been what his family expected of him. It wasn’t love, Erwin wasn’t sure if it had ever been love, for either of them; their marriage had been lonely, void of communication or affection.

Erwin didn’t blame Marie for cheating on him, he had ignored her, he had never learned who she was or what she wanted. He was happy for her now, most people didn’t believe him when he said it, they would give him sympathetic looks and pacifying nods, but he was; he was happy she finally found love and was starting the family she always wanted.

He just wished he could find love too.

 

Levi was great company, the best roommate Erwin could have asked for, and Erwin may have become a little too dependent on the petite man. He found himself dwelling on his loneliness when Levi taught his evening class, or the rare occasion he made plans without Erwin, it made Erwin realize how much he craved intimacy; the type of intimacy that you couldn’t get enough of, the kind that consumed you completely. Erwin had never experienced it, but he had dreamed of it his entire life.

 

Erwin had considered what it would be like to be with Levi, he couldn’t deny the man was gorgeous; his muscle packed petite frame, his sharp jaw, and his fierce gray eyes, but he was Levi!

They had been friends since they were teenagers, Levi had stood in Erwin’s wedding, he had been there throughout his divorce and for the months after before demanding they move in together. Erwin loved Levi, just not in _that_ way.

 

Erwin longed for something new and exciting. He just didn’t know how to find it.

 

Sitting on his ass watching Netflix wasn’t going to help him find anything, neither was washing the dishes, but it would at least stop the bone chilling glare he would receive from Levi if he didn’t. For such a tiny man, he had a way of putting the fear of god in you with a single look.

Erwin chuckled at the thought as he picked up his dirty dinner dishes and made his way to the kitchen. He lost himself in his daydreams as he often did watching out the kitchen window as he washed, though something different caught his eye, drawing his attention.

The light in the window across the way was on. The house next door had been empty for a while, the new residents moving in only a couple weeks before, though all Erwin had seen of them was the moving van.

Erwin didn’t know why he was fixated on the window, maybe it was because it was the first time he had seen it without blinds blocking the view, or maybe it was because there were shampoo bottles lined on the ledge.

He jumped when he saw a hand reach for one, his mind only then clicking to the fact that it was a shower as he looked away, trying to focus on his task, but movement in his peripheral drew his eyes back against his will.

Erwin was not expecting the sight that assaulted him; a chiseled chest, bulging biceps, and a strong jaw. His jaw dropped at the sight, soap suds sliding down his skin as he lathered up his hair. Erwin felt like a pervert for staring, but he couldn’t will his eyes away from the gorgeous man across the way. Even from the distance he could see the definition in this mans muscles, the way they flexed as moved, they way the water ran over him, chasing away the soap. Erwin was captivated by this stranger, creeping on his private, intimate moment, while his pants grew tight.

This was something new, something unexpected. Who would have thought he would find himself getting excited while watching someone shower from his kitchen window. His guilt couldn’t have been too overpowering since he kept watching until the man stepped out of view, soon finding himself in his own shower to take care of some things.

 

Erwin tried to forget his thankfully unnoticed act of voyeurism, refusing to look into the window whenever he was in the kitchen. Unfortunately the Greek god of a man was burned into his memory and he couldn’t erase him from his mind if he tried; especially at night, as he closed his eyes and slipped a hand into his boxers.

The next time it happened, it was an accident. Erwin hadn’t tried to wash his dishes again while the man showered, though he also didn’t pretend he wasn't watching. It wasn’t his fault the stranger was bewitching; so tall and muscular, strong and fit, everything that made Erwin drool.

At least Erwin thought so, judging by the small area of him he could see through the bathroom window. Erwin imagined what the stranger was like; was he bigger than Erwin? Stronger? Erwin had never been with someone larger than himself, someone who could push him up against a wall with ease and devour his mouth with his own.

The thought thrilled him.

 

 “Oh don’t worry about the dishes, I can do them,” Erwin smiled, stepping up to the kitchen sink where Levi had begun to run the water, a thin eyebrow raised curiously.

“You’ve been washing the dishes a lot lately,” Levi said.

“Just trying to help,” Erwin smiled with a shrug, his heart beating fast as the corner of his eye caught the light turn on across the way. Levi stared at him for a long second before his own eye glanced out the window.

“Okay,” Levi said, the corner of his lip turned up slightly, wiping his hands in the dish towel, “I wanted to run to the store anyway.”

“G-great,” Erwin said nervously, wanting Levi to leave before Shower Man came into view and Erwin had to confess his reasoning for his new found act of cleanliness.

“I’ll be back in twenty minutes, maybe we can watch a movie or something,” Levi suggested, making his way out of the kitchen with a lazy wave.

“Yes, that sounds great,” Erwin smiled, turning his attention to the dishes.

“Have fun,” Levi said, clear amusement in his voice that made Erwin’s cheeks flame as the front door shut behind Levi.

Erwin couldn’t bring himself to care too much as the Shower Man came into view for his evening shower. He took one the same time every evening, and Erwin could no longer pretend that his peeping was an accident; even Levi had seemed to notice Erwin’s need to wash dishes at the same time each evening.

All other thoughts escaped Erwin’s mind as Shower Man soaped up his pecks, lathering them meticulously as Erwin fixated on his large hands; imagining them on him, touching him, holding him, _handling_ him.

Erwin groaned low in his throat as his own hand slipped down beneath the waistband of his underwear. He had gotten bolder in the couple weeks he had been watching his Shower Man, braving a chance to lose himself in his imagination as he stared, hand squeezing his aching cock just so.

He imagined Shower Man touching himself too, hands slick with soap suds and hot shower water, moving over his body slowly, teasing himself with his fingers before wrapping them around his large cock. Erwin couldn’t see anything lower than Shower Man’s ribs through the window, but in his mind this man had a large beautiful cock; one Erwin fantasized wrapping his lips around and taking deep into his throat, as a deep moan rippled through his Shower Man.

Erwin threw his head back as he came, his imagination and the showering man bringing him to climax harder than any x-rated video ever had. It took him a moment to catch his breath, his eyes opening slowly for one last glance at the Shower Man before finishing his nightly routine.

Erwin jumped, a yelp escaping his throat at he met the eyes of his handsome neighbor, a smirk playing on his lips and arms crossed over his chest. Erwin fell to the floor, ducking beneath the counter and out of sight of his Shower Man.

He had been caught.

He had been caught not only peeping, but jacking himself off in the middle of his kitchen like some hormonal teenager discovering porn for the first time. Embarrassment flooded through him as he remained hunched over on the floor, waiting until enough time had passed for it to be safe; he lived on this floor now.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Levi asked, startling Erwin all over again.

“Get away from the window!!” Erwin hissed, pulling Levi down to the floor with him abruptly, his grocery bag spilling over the floor.

“Is someone shooting at us? Are we in a goddamn action movie?” Levi asked, glaring unamused at Erwin as he rubbed his head where he bumped it on the counter on the way down.

“Sorry! I’m sorry. I just… is he gone?” Erwin asked, cringing at how pathetic he sounded.

“Is who gone?” Levi demanded, looking at Erwin in disbelief.

“The neighbor,” Erwin whispered and watched as Levi’s face filled with realization, a smile turning up his lips.

“The neighbor, huh?” Levi asked playfully, “Pretty hot isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Erwin groaned, banging his head back against the cupboard. “He fucking caught me.”

“Oh shit,” Levi chuckled, “Were you jacking off?”

“Yes,” Erwin mumbled bashfully.

“Happens to the best of us man,” Levi laughed, patting Erwin’s knee before climbing to his feet.

“He’s gone by the way,” He added as he picked up his spilled items.

“Y-you’ve seen him in the shower too?” Erwin asked, peeking up over the counter for safety before standing up.

“Have I ever,” Levi scoffed, “The little shit showers every morning when I’m making breakfast.”

“Really? And again every evening after dinner?” Erwin asked.

“Must be a dirty fucker,” Levi said hungrily.

“Fuck, I just want to run my fingers through that long soapy brown hair and ride him into the sunset,” He growled.

Erwin laughed, “I’ve never seen you so…”

“Thirsty?” Levi asked raising a brow.

“Yes,” Erwin smiled.

“I might be a grumpy, antisocial asshole, but I do like to get off one in a while, especially when there’s an Adonis across the way, all lean and tanned, teasing me with that fucking smile,” Levi explained, a dazed look in his eye.

“You’re not an asshole,” Erwin chuckled, “Though I haven’t see you interested in anyone in years, why don’t you go for it?”

“Yeah, right. I’m not that kind of guy, I’m perfectly fine jacking off in private,” Levi said, stepping up to the sink to finish the forgotten dishes.

“But just think, he showers _twice a day_ ,” Erwin whispered into Levi’s ear, smiling as the petite man visibly shivered at the words.

“That is an attractive quality, but I thought you liked him.” Levi said.

“What am I going to do with him? I just spent 10 years in a loveless relationship because I don’t know how any of this stuff works,” Erwin said, picking up the dish towel to dry.

“Just go for it, learn what you want with him, you obviously have an idea, what do you like about him?” Levi asked.

“Is it weird to talk to you about this?” Erwin asked.

“No weirder than you talking to me with dried cum in your pants.” Levi deadpanned.

“That’s true,” Erwin laughed, he always loved how abrasive Levi was.

“It’s not weird at all, we both have the hots for him, tell me what you want him to do to you?” Levi shrugged.

“I don’t know… I’ve always been the bigger one y’know. I’ve never been with someone who was able to pick me up or pin me against the wall. I think that would be… nice.” Erwin said bashfully.

“That is a good feeling, let me tell ya. But are we talking about the same guy? Tall, thin, long dark hair, gorgeous face, like holy crap I can see how green his eyes are from here!” Levi questioned.

“No, he’s blond with a beard, big, bulky. His biceps are bigger than your head,” Erwin said, feeling a spark of arousal at the thought.

“Damn, there must be two of them then, so much for my double shower dream boat. At least a daily shower is better than half they guys I’ve dated,” Levi shrugged.

“Speaking of shower…” Erwin said uncomfortable.

“Yes, gross. Go get that dried jizz off you and I’ll get a snack ready. We can fantasize about our sexy shower men while we watch some shitty movies,” Levi said.

“Thanks Levi,” Erwin smiled, heading towards the bathroom, he and Levi talked about a lot of things, the man had no filter with most topics, though sexual interest was new. Erwin liked it, it was fun gushing over these men that they could only fantasize about.

 

It took Erwin a few days before he could muster up the courage to enter the kitchen during ‘Shower Time’, even with Levi’s constant persuasion and demands to ‘Own it’.

How could he own it? In what world would this guy be okay with Erwin watching him shower? Though Levi did have a point; if they didn’t want anyone seeing them shower, they would put a blind up in the window like the last people who lived there, though that didn’t mean Shower Man wanted _Erwin_ watching him.

 

Erwin’s heart jumped into his throat when the bathroom light switched on, forcing his eyes down to the kitchen sink to wash the dishes, keeping his excuse for being there. Through his peripherals he could see Shower Man step into view, glancing up to watch his movements.

He didn’t dare to lose himself this time, keeping an eye on shower mans face, ready look back to the dishes instantly if his eyes turned too far towards him. Shower Man didn’t look over.

Erwin fell back into his perverted nightly activities; watching Shower Man and pleasuring himself in the kitchen. At least he knew Levi wouldn’t murder him for jacking off in the kitchen, the other man even giving him privacy in the evening to do so, as long as he promised to clean up after himself.

The first time Shower Man looked up again, Erwin jumped; pretending to look for something in the kitchen, it happened again a week or so later and Erwin did the same. It wasn’t until their glimpses of eye contact became a regular thing did Erwin work up the courage not to look away.

Shower Man’s face broke out into a grin when Erwin kept staring, it was a beautiful smile, even from the distance of the two houses. Erwin felt his face break out in a deep blush as Shower Man gave him a wave before ducking his head under the spray once more.

 This was a new development. Shower Man knew Erwin was watching and Erwin was bold enough to allow it. They became flirty, intimate even; Erwin would touch himself as he watched, imagining Shower Man doing filthy things to him, and by the look of Shower Man’s arm, he was doing thing to himself as well, which only turned Erwin on even more.

  

“Hey, you’re later than unusual,” Erwin said, fresh from his own shower and reading in the living room as Levi came home from his evening class.

“Oh, yeah. I um… I got caught up,” Levi said, fumbling with his bag, looking flushed and anxious.

“Are you okay?” Erwin asked.

“Yeah. Yes. I… I ran into Eren outside,” Levi stammered.

“Who?” Erwin asked.

“My shower guy…” Levi said, sitting down on the couch in a daze.

“Really? What’s he like?” Erwin asked, sitting up a little straighter,

“He’s… he’s sexy as hell. Even with his clothes on,” Levi said.

“What did you talk about?” Erwin asked with interest, he hadn’t been this excited for information in a while.

“We just introduced ourselves. I told him I’m a professor, he to me he’s a mechanic. He’s… _a lot_ younger than I am…” Levi explained, sounding almost horrified.

“How much younger?” Erwin asked, he had never seen the man in question, but he couldn’t be that young if Levi found him attractive..

“He’s 21,” Levi mumbled.

“Levi that’s not terrible!!” Erwin exclaimed with a relieved chuckle, “You’re only 34 and He’s still an adult.”

“It’s fine. It’s fiiine. He’s the same age as my students, everything is fine!” Levi rambled quietly, seemingly distressed by this new information.

“It’s not like anything is going to happen between us anyway, it’s all fantasy. Tonnes of old men fantasize over 21 year old’s all the time, I’m just like the rest of them,” Levi scoffed, rubbing his hands over his face..

“You’re not old and Eren is not your student,” Erwin insisted, “It doesn’t have to be only fantasy.”

“Mike,” Levi said, an obvious steer away from the topic.

“What?” Erwin questioned, confused by the statement.

“Mike is the other guy, they work together. He’s 38, so you don’t have to worry about being a creepy old man,” Levi explained.

“Mike,” Erwin said, feeling the name out. It was a good name, a strong name, better than Shower Man at least, for those intimate fantasies where he screamed it desperately. As easy as it would be to get caught up in his imagination right now, he would have to worry about this new information another time; For now, he needed to calm Levi down.

“Tell me more about Eren, how long were you talking? Did he seem interested? Think you might go for it?” Erwin asked.

“Definitely not!” Levi scoffed.

“I have to shower,” He added abruptly, standing up and heading out of the room, “clean the dirty old man off me,” He grumbled quietly on the way.

“Levi! I promise you you’re not a dirty old man!” Erwin called after him, receiving only the closing bathroom door as a response.

 

Levi was quieter than usually after that; moody and brooding, constantly lost in his thoughts with a frown on his face.

While Erwin was getting even more intimate with his Shower Man, Levi had been avoiding his own.

Erwin and Mike had yet to speak a word to each other, had yet to even see each other outside of their respective windows, but their relationship had been blossoming. Erwin didn’t even pretend he wasn’t watching anymore, the mere thought of Mike in the shower; slick hands running over his hard, sculpted body, was enough to make him painfully hard, and when Mike stepped into view, it was all over.

Erwin’s hand would slip into his pants as his mind wandered. It had been weeks since he started watching Mike shower and the excitement had yet to diminish, if anything, knowing that Mike knew he was watching or watching his eye as Erwin continued to pleasure himself made it even more exciting.

Erwin had never done anything like this before, nothing that made his heart race with anticipation, or his body ache with want, his life had always been boring, his sex life even more so. He wanted to have sex with Mike, he hadn’t had sex in a long time but he craved the unbelievably gorgeous man across the way, he imagined the different ways he could woo him, all the things he would do to him.

It was a wonderful thought, but it would never happen. Erwin had surprised himself already with how bold he was being, but it was all within the safety of his kitchen. There was no speaking, no messing up words, or embarrassing himself in front of the other man; this was their thing and it more excitement that Erwin had ever had and it was enough.

 

Erwin wished he could help Levi, the man had taken their age difference much harder that necessary. Erwin didn’t understand the problem, sure Eren was young but he was still a consenting adult and thirteen years really isn’t that bad, especially when Levi seemed to like him as he did. Erwin hadn’t seen Levi so entranced by another person in the many years they had known each other, and had definitely never seen him so upset by someone.

 

“How about some eggs?” Erwin asked one Saturday morning after Levi had come back from his run.

“Yeah, sure,” Levi said, walking into the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge and downing it quickly.

“Good run?” Erwin asked, eyeing the sweat staining Levi’s shirt.

“Ye… yeah,” Levi said, distracted by something outside the window.

Erwin glanced through it into the bathroom window across the way, a grinning man was pulling his long brown hair into a messy bun, his lean muscles flexing with the movement.

“Is that him? Damn he is cute, I can give you some privacy,” Erwin grinned and Levi snapped out of his daze.

“No. I need to shower,” Levi mumbled, putting his head down and hurrying out of the room.

Erwin didn’t call after him, just watched him leave quietly before glancing back through the window. Eren had lost his smile, Erwin could see the sadness in Eren’s large eyes from where he stood as he watched after Levi. Erwin gave him a sympathetic shrug when Eren looked over, the younger man nodding  before moving out of sight.

 

“Eren seemed disappointed when you left. I think he might like you,” Erwin said cautiously as the two sat down to breakfast once Levi finished his shower and the coast was clear.

“Too bad,” Levi said, taking a bite of his eggs.

“Why are you so against this? It can’t just be the age thing,” Erwin said.

“I’m not against anything, I’m just not interested.” Levi dismissed.

“You seemed interested, very interested in fact. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so infatuated,” Erwin said, he knew he was prying and he knew Levi hated that, by but there was just something about the way Levi had reacted to the situation made Erwin unable to let it go.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Levi grumbled.

“I think you like him more than you thought you did. I think talking to him in person scared you,” Erwin suggested.

“Of course it scared me! He was supposed to just be some sexy as fuck guy next door with a flirty smile who I liked to watch in the shower. Now he’s my _neighbor._ He says hi to me on the street when I leave for my run or when I come home from work; he’s adorable, he’s beautiful, and he’s fucking nice!” Levi ranted, his head falling to his arms on the table.

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Erwin said gently.

“I’m bad at this,” Levi’s voice muffled into his arms, “I have no idea what I’m supposed to do or what I’m supposed to say, but I want to talk to him! I want to get to know him, I want him to fuck my brains out, and then cuddle me afterward!”

“Then talk to him,” Erwin said simply.

“Yeah, and why don’t you go talk to Mike,” Levi scoffed.

“That’s different. Eren actually likes you,” Erwin insisted.

“Yes, because of my winning personality and godlike physical proportions,” Levi grumbled.

“You didn’t see the look on his face this morning when you left,” Erwin said.

“Yeah well… tough. I have to go,” Levi said, bringing his dish to the sink and hurrying out of the kitchen.

 

Erwin felt sympathy for Levi, the man was obviously smitten and didn’t know how to handle it, not even when there was a undeniable mutual interest. He wouldn’t push any farther, he didn’t want to upset Levi, all he could do was support Levi’s decision and hope for the best.

In the meantime Erwin’s fantasies had taken a new turn; Levi’s dilemma had made Erwin think about possibilities. What if Mike was interested in him? What if he did go speak to him? Would they have anything in common? Would they like each other? Could they be together?

His imagination was no longer hot meaningless sex, he now imagined how they would meet, the instant attraction, everything a good rom-com was made of, and then the hot meaningful sex.

 

It was another week of watching from the shadows; sharing shy smiles and getting lost in the moment, the same as they had been doing for weeks now. If Erwin thought too hard about it, it did seem pretty weird; he was watching a man he didn’t know shower almost every night, this man knew he was watching him and seemed to like it.

Maybe they were both perverted.

Still, it was the most excitement Erwin had felt since he was a teenager.

 

Erwin hadn’t seen much of Levi throughout the week, he felt useless in the situation, unable to help as Levi was brooding, overthinking, and likely stressing himself out. Giving Levi space was probably the best thing he could do for him, for fear of making things even worse as he tried to help. In the meantime, some extra cleaning would never hurt when dealing with a sulking Levi.

 That’s how Erwin found himself scrubbing the kitchen on Saturday afternoon. He was amazed by how much he could actually accomplish when he wasn’t staring out the window and into the neighbors shower. The room was sparkling and had the lemon-y cleaner smell Levi seemed to like so much, and all that was left was a few dishes waiting to be dried.

He considered waiting until later to put them away, just so he could keep up his excuse for watching Mike in the shower later, but who was he kidding; Mike knew as well as Erwin did that he wasn’t actually doing dishes.

Erwin grabbed the dish towel and busied himself with the wet dishes, movement in the corner of his eye catching his attention. Looking up into the window he didn’t see anything, maybe it was just his mind so used to seeing someone across the way, or maybe he was just hopeful, either way he went back to his work until movement caught his eye again.

Erwin looked through the window once more, a surprised gasp escaping him as he stared wide eyed into the shower. It wasn’t Mike in the shower, it wasn’t even Eren, at least not by himself.

Levi’s arm held him up on the window sill, his other hand gripping onto something out of view, and his head thrown back in obvious pleasure. Erwin was too shocked by what he was witnessing to look away; Levi’s eyes closed tight, his mouth open, his body straining to keep him up, then Eren sliding into view to catch Levi’s lips in his own and take him into his arms before pinning against the wall.

Erwin felt himself flush as he watched, he knew he was invading Levi’s privacy, but he had never seen anything so ridiculously hot. Levi was living out the fantasy Erwin had been imagining for weeks now. He groaned as he thought of himself in Levi position, Mike’s strong arms holding him up like he weighed nothing, thrusting into him as water streamed over him.

He shook his head to clear away the thoughts, eyes focusing back on Levi as Eren’s lips latched onto his neck and Levi’s eyes moved to meet Erwin’s. Erwin jumped slightly, grabbing for another plate to dry in an attempt to pretend he wasn’t watching, but when he looked back there was a small smile on Levi’s flushed face as he untangled a hand from Eren’s long hair, giving Erwin a thumbs up.

Erwin laughed at the action. He was proud of Levi, happy for him, Levi deserved happiness and if the gorgeous neighbor could give that to him then Erwin fully supported him, though as Levi’s eyes fluttered closed and his head threw back in pleasure once more, Erwin knew it was time to leave.

 

Erwin stepped out onto the back patio, looking for some fresh air after the ordeal in the kitchen, it didn’t feel right to get himself off after seeing his best friend in such a situation, no matter how amazing it looked or how much Erwin wished he were in the same position with his own fantasy man.

 “Hello,” A deep yet surprisingly soft voice said, startling Erwin as he sat down on the lounge chair.

“O-oh, h-hi!” Erwin said, groaning internally at the stammer as he looked at the man on the other patio.

Mike was gorgeous even with his clothes on, the way the thin t-shirt stretched over his large chest and biceps, the way his long, thick legs stretched out lazily from his chair, even how soft his hair looked dry, even from this distance.

Erwin felt his mouth go dry as he stared, he didn’t know what to do in this situation, he didn’t think he would ever be this close to the man of his fantasies, at least not without two panes of glass between them.

 

“Nice day?” Mike asked, a smile on his lips.

“Y-yes. Figured I’d come out for some fresh air after cleaning all morning,” Erwin said, trying to smile back.

“Oh yeah, nice after that.” Mike agreed, sipping his coffee.

“What are you doing out here? Just relaxing too?” Erwin asked, hating how awkward he was around this man he spent his life talking to people throughout business meetings and phone calls, but speaking to this man was turning him into a mess.

“My roommate is… busy. Figured I’d give him some privacy,” Mike said.

“Busy fucking my roommate in the shower,” Erwin laughed, surprising himself with his easy going words.

“Awful loud isn’t he?” Mike asked with a grin.

“Is he? I’ve never heard him,” Erwin said.

“Oh yeah, or maybe it’s Eren. Either way, it’s unbearable in there,” Mike explained.

“I’d invite you over for coffee, but you seem to already have some.” Erwin said with nervous boldness.

Mike glanced into his mug before bringing it to his lips and tipping it back with a gulp.

“Well darn, my coffee is gone,” Mike said, setting his mug down.

“Then w-why don’t you come over. I’ll put us on some,” Erwin suggested, ignoring the rapid beating of his heart.

“I’d love to,” Mike said, standing up and making his way off the patio and toward Erwin. Erwin’s eyes following every movement.

 

“I’m Mike by the way,” He said, stepping up to Erwin. Mike only had a few inches on Erwin, but it was enough for Erwin to crane his neck to look up at him as a large hand held out for a shake.

Erwin was not a small man, he was tall, he worked out, he had a decent physique, but next to Mike, he felt small for the first time in his adult life. His mouth watered at the sight of his muscles, so close Erwin could touch them if he dared.

“Erwin,” He whispered, taking the larger hand in his own before leading Mike inside and putting on coffee.

 

“Oh wow, you can see straight into my shower from here.” Mike said, stepping up to the sink and looking out the window.

“Oh? I-I hadn’t noticed,” Erwin lied, hoping his face didn’t look as red as it felt.

“No?” Mike grinned.

“I think Levi mentioned something about it…” Erwin said nervously.

“Oh yeah, Eren’s been talking about it since we moved in. About the gorgeous man across the way, who’s always cleaning whenever he showers,” Mike explained.

“Levi does clean a lot,” Erwin said, swallowing thickly.

“Oh I know, I’ve seen him a few times myself, very focused. Eren was so excited the first time he got Levi’s attention, nearly broke his arm when he slipped,” Mike laughed.

“That’s kind of cute actually,” Erwin chuckled.

“It is. Though, for me personally, I liked the roommate better. The way he washed dishes every night, pretending not to look at me,” Mike said, his voice even deeper as he stepped closer to Erwin, trapping him against the counter.

“O-oh?” Erwin stammered.

“I have to admit, I liked it when he looked at me,” Mike whispered, his face uncomfortably close to Erwin’s as he looked up into his eyes.

“H-he… um. He liked watching,” Erwin whispered nervously.

“Did he? I was hoping he did. I liked watching him too, imagining that he was thinking about me when he got that look on his face, that he saw my face when his eyes closed, that he wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss him,” Mike said, his fingers brushing a stray hair off Erwin’s forehead before gliding down and holding his face gently, eyes trained on Erwin’s lips.

“He did,” Erwin breathed.

 

There was a soft chuckle from Mike before Erwin felt himself being pulled in, lips pressing gently against his own, the hair of Mike’s mustache tickling his lip as he melted into the kiss.

The kiss was wonderful, it started off slow but still filled with need and desire, Erwin slipped his arms up around Mike’s neck as he felt Mike’s hands gripping his waist. Erwin deepened the kiss, pulling Mike into him, pressing impossibly close.

It was just like he imagined yet nothing like he had ever experienced before, the passion behind the kiss as though they couldn’t get enough of each other. They barely knew each other, they had met just moments ago, but it felt perfect to be in Mike’s arms, tongues intertwined in a battle for dominance.

Mike hands began to roam, sliding up and down his sides, running over his back, and slipping underneath his shirt.

“Is this okay?” Mike whispered, parting their lips as they caught their breath, Erwin only nodding as Mike lifted the material over his head, following with his own before attacking Erwin’s lips one more.

It was like Erwin’s fantasy come to life, he was afraid he would wake up at any moment, alone in his bed with a painful erection. The thought left his mind as Mike’s large hands grasped his hips, lifting him onto the counter for better access as Erwin’s legs wrapped around Mike’s waist.

“You’re beautiful, has anyone ever told you?” Mike whispered, mouthing at Erwin’s collar bone, fingers running over every inch of skin they could find.

“N-no,” Erwin gasped.

“No? I don’t believe it,” Mike said, cupping Erwin’s face in his hands, “Someone as beautiful as you.”

“I haven’t had many good experiences,” Erwin confessed, intimidated by the soft look in Mike’s eyes.

“How about we fix that them, hmm?” He grinned, Erwin felt the blush spread over his cheeks as he nodded, unwilling to let any amount of shyness or nervousness keep him from getting what he wanted.

Mike picked him up, wrapping Erwin’s legs around his waist and holding him under his thighs as he carried him toward the hall. Erwin holding on to Mike’s shoulders tightly, afraid to be dropped as he directed Mike through the house.

Mike threw Erwin on the bed like he weighed nothing, climbing on top of him and capturing his lips in a heated kiss once more as they worked themselves out of their remaining clothes.

“Gorgeous.” Mike said hungrily as his eyes raked over Erwin’s naked body, his lube coated fingers circling his hole gently before sinking in slowly.

Erwin groaned at the sensation. It had been a long time since he had done this, but he found himself desperate and needy, whining for more as Mike worked him open.

“You’re so impatient,” Mike chuckled.

“I just want you,” Erwin whimpered, pulling Mike down to meet his lips.

“I wouldn’t want to hurt you,” Mike grinned, fingers bending inside of Erwin, hitting that spot he had almost forgotten he had, back arching dramatically as a scream tore from his throat and stars dances along his vision.

“Fuck me, please,” Erwin begged as Mike rubbed his prostate, Erwin’s entrance soft and ready for the other man, unable to take any more teasing.

This was so unlike him, unlike anything he had ever done. He had never been someone to pick up a random stranger, or have sex on a whim. But Mike was different, there was something about him, an intimacy they shared the past few weeks through the shower window. He didn’t feel like a stranger, despite only having officially met moments ago, being with him felt right, like it was supposed to be this way.

“I do love that sound, why don’t you ask me again?” Mike said, his voice husky as he rolled a condom down his sizable length, as big as Erwin had fantasized.

“Please. Mike, I need it,” Erwin begged some more, eyes wide as Mike coating himself with lube, his eyes dark with lust as he watched Erwin squirm in anticipation.

“Ride me baby.” Mike growled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I-I’ve never done it this way before,” Erwin whispered as he climbed onto Mike’s lap, their erections pressing together, eliciting a moan from them both.

“I’ve got you,” Mike whispered, kissing his neck softly and lifting Erwin’s hips and guiding him to his painfully swollen cock.

Erwin lined himself up and sunk down slowly, the stretch overwhelming as Mike filled him up, body trembling as his arms wrapped around Mike’s neck tightly, holding the other man close as neither dared to move.

“So tight, so perfect,” Mike whispered as Erwin finally began to rock slowly.

“You’re so big, I can’t…” Erwin babbled, the pleasure almost too much as Mike reached to deep within him.

“Relax, you’re doing so good,” Mike praised, his grip on Erwin’s thighs tightening as he helped him move; up and down slowly, Mike’s cock scraping against his insides, driving his mad with desire.

Their pace quickened, the pleasure almost more than Erwin could handle, so much more than he had ever experienced, Mike’s cock reaching places inside of him he didn’t know was possible.

“I’m so close,” Erwin whimpered as he bounced in Mike’s lap, Mike’s large hand circling his erection and pumping in time with Erwin’s movements as the other held him steady.

“You’re amazing Erwin, come for me, I’ve got you,” Mike coaxed, his gentle words, his perfect movements, bringing Erwin to the edge.

He came with a scream, stings of white coating their skin as Mike milked him dry, thrusting up into him until his hips stuttered as he came soon after.

 

“That was incredible,” Erwin whispered as they both fell boneless onto the bed, Mike’s arm wrapping around Erwin’s back and pulling him against his chest.

“I’ve been imagining this for a while, it was as amazing as I thought it would be,” Mike said through heavy breaths, kissing the top of Erwin’s head as he tucked it under Mike’s chin.

“I’ve never done anything this crazy before. Watching someone shower from my kitchen window for weeks, having sex with them the first time we meet,” Erwin chuckled, tracing imaginary lines over Mike’s chest.

“Can’t say it’s a regular thing for me either,” Mike laughed, running his fingers through Erwin’s hair.

“It was exciting, I’m glad it happened,” Erwin smiled.

“You say it like it won’t be happening again, over and over until we can’t move,” Mike replied huskily, pushing Erwin on to his back and hovering over him.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Erwin grinned, wrapping his arms around Mike’s neck and pulling him down for kiss.

 

Mike was beside him when Erwin woke up the next morning, snoring softly as he held Erwin tight in his arms. Honestly, it was the best night Erwin had ever had, even if he was feeling a little sore. He managed to tear himself away from Mike’s arms so he could clean himself up and head to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

“Levi!” Erwin said in surprise as he walked in and found Levi sitting in Eren’s arms at the kitchen table, the younger man’s arms around his waist as Levi drank his tea.

“Hey,” Levi said quietly, a blush forming on his face.

“Eren, surprise seeing you here,” Mike said walking into the kitchen and slipping his arms around Erwin from behind and resting his chin on Erwin’s shoulder. Erwin felt his own blush creep into his cheeks.

“We don’t have any tea,” Eren smiled, nuzzling his nose into the back of Levi’s head with a grin.

 Levi’s eyes glanced up to meet Erwin’s, a small grin on his face and an amused twinkle in his eye. Erwin couldn’t help but to return with a proud grin of his own.

 

Turns out they both got exactly what they wanted through the bathroom window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please tell me what you think!
> 
> <3


End file.
